El día que te recuerde
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: Los doctores habían advertido que existía una pequeña probabilidad de sufrir efectos secundarios, sin embargo, todo parecía normal en ella pero ¿Qué pasa con el chico que no podía recordar? "El dia que te recuerde entenderé porque tuve que olvidarte"
1. Prologo

¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Reiki y es un honor para mí adentrarme en el fandom de una de mis caricaturas favoritas como lo es "Hey Arnold".

Siempre me eh sentido muy identificada con Helga así que pensé que para desprenderme un poco de "Ranma y compañia" utilizándolos en casi todas mis historias, utilizare esta idea con la mejor pareja dispareja que puede haber, Arnold y Helga (:

Aquí todos los que alguna vez fueron niños en la caricatura tendrán 16 años y contaran con un poco de OCC y AU, pero nada grave para los que son fans a la fidelidad de la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

* * *

**1. Prologo**

Observaba con cuidado la imagen mostrada en el ordenador, las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos ¿Por qué se sentía tan ajena a una foto que claramente era suya? Estaba en su perfil de la red social, en el álbum de fotos escolares, acompañada con la etiqueta del chico que compartía protagonismo con ella, entonces ¿Por qué no lograba recordarlo?

En su memoria podía verlo a lo lejos, formando parte de recuerdos en los cuales estaba todo su grupo de amigos acompañándolo, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía tener una evocación precisa del muchacho rubio el cual sus amigas insistían que recordara.

Su familia, sus mejores amigos, sus compañeros de clase, sus vivencias, todo estaba perfectamente claro en su cabeza a excepción de él. Si lo conocía ¿Por qué no lo sabía? Si eran amigos ¿Por qué sentía que era un perfecto extraño? Si parece ser tan importante ¿Por qué lo había olvidado?

Secó suavemente sus mejillas con la yema de sus dedos para aclarar su visión y observar nuevamente la fotografía de su computadora. Podía verse que el escenario de fondo era el patio de la secundaria, eso lo reconocía con facilidad. Estaba ella, sonriendo, y luego estaba él, abrazándola por los hombros, "Se ven lindos juntos" se escuchó en un fallido murmullo a sus espaldas.

Se llevó los dedos al cabello en señal de frustración, no daba con él ni un poco. Se suponía que esa foto era la más reciente que había, y una de las pocas en la cual ambos rubios compartían imagen juntos; pero no servía de nada, nuevamente se resigno a aceptar la realidad.

-_Helga ¿Qué sucede? ¿Lograste acordarte? _–Preguntó la pelinegra de gafas que la acompañaba.

Sus ojos se empañaron nuevamente, sabía que su mejor amiga solo estaba preocupada por ella y quería ayudarla, ¿pero a qué? Eso era lo que no lograba entender ¿Por qué tanto empeño en recuperar sus supuestos recuerdos acerca de aquel chico de dieciséis años? Sentía que la estaban tomando por loca.

Secó sus lágrimas por segunda vez para mirar a la joven detrás de ella, se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y aclaró su garganta antes de anunciar lo que ya se había encargado de repetir varias veces durante esos días.

-_Lo siento Phoebe, yo… no logro recordar a Arnold._

* * *

¿Quieren saber que pasó con Helga y que opina Arnold al respecto? Háganmelo saber con un Review por favor :D Quiero seguir escribiendo para esta fabulosa serie que todos amamos.

Nos leemos próximamente.

Peace out!


	2. Regreso a casa

Bueno, ya era hora de actualizar ¿Cómo están? (:

Primero que nada, todos sabemos que la familia de Helga es algo "disfuncional" pero sin embargo, es su familia y se preocupan por ella cuando el momento lo amerita. Supongo que su "unión" familiar iba a ser desarrollada en la serie que lamentablemente jamás vio la luz: **Los pataki.**

**Disclaimer:** Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

* * *

**2. Regreso a casa**

Escuchaba firmemente el desesperante sonido de las agujas del reloj, esperando a que el doctor Steiglitz trajera su informe médico y le diera de alta. Los segundos se hacían eternos mientras permanecía encerrada sola en el consultorio del que era su doctor desde los diez años, la primera vez que sufrió de un ataque asmático en su vida.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, el hombre mayor de tez morena y cabello blanco cargaba una seria expresión en su rostro, Helga se tensó al verlo, Steiglitz le brindó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-_Apuesto a que mueres por volver a casa ¿No es verdad Helga?_ –Preguntó carismático, ojeando por encima un par de papeles que llevaba en sus manos.

-_Por…por supuesto, no veía la hora_ –Contestó tímidamente con una diminuta sonrisa.

-_Nos diste un buen susto pequeña, jamás pensamos que habría tanto en riesgo como nos pasó contigo_ –Explicó preocupado el hombre.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, no era fácil asimilar la situación que había tenido que vivir.

-_Pero aquí estas, sana, salva y fuera de peligro. Fue un milagro_ –Finalizó tomándola del hombro.

-_Muchísimas gracias Dr. Steiglitz, sé que esto no fue más que un mal episodio_ –Comentó aún con timidez.

El hombre inhaló fuerte mientras buscaba uno de los papeles que llevaba en sus manos, luego habló –_Bueno, los resultados de tus últimos exámenes son estables. Sin embargo, hay que seguir alerta, no queda ninguna posibilidad descartada._

-_¿Ah que se refiere? _–Preguntó nerviosa ante dicho planteamiento.

-_Oh ¡No te asustes! Es solo precaución medica, nada más_ –Tranquilizó el hombre.

-_Hmf…_ –Suspiró no tan aliviada.

-_Mañana podrás regresar a la escuela y continuar con tus actividades cotidianas con toda normalidad_ –Explicó –_Pero recuerda, aún debes mantener el esfuerzo al mínimo._

-_Lo sé, seré cuidadosa_ –Respondió amablemente.

-_Aquí tienes tu tratamiento temporal, y la fecha de tu siguiente consulta_ –Le tendió los papeles en orden, Helga los tomó con delicadeza.

-_Gracias de nuevo, Doctor_ –Abrazó a su médico de confianza con cariño, le tenía un muy grande aprecio al Dr. Steiglitz.

El hombre respondió al abrazo con la misma ternura, había visto a Helga crecer durante seis años y por poco, pudo haberla visto morir.

-_Tu familia y Amigos deben estar ansiosos por verte_ –Le dijo emocionado al soltar a la adolescente.

-_También quiero verlos_ –Respondió con una gran sonrisa – _¡Lo veré el próximo mes Dr. Steiglitz! _

-_¡Cuídate Helga! _–Se despidió al verla salir del consultorio.

La rubia caminaba por los pasillos del hospital con ánimo, deseaba profundamente regresar a su casa, a la escuela, a su vecindario; Aquellas dos semanas hospitalizada debían quedar en el olvido.

Tomó el ascensor y llegó hasta la planta baja. En la mochila que cargaba con sus cosas había un poco de dinero, no le alcanzaría para un taxi, pero al menos podría tomar el autobús… o eso creía ella.

-_¿La dulce Helga necesita transporte? _–Preguntó en tono de broma recargada de la puerta de su auto. Helga no esperaba verla en la entrada del hospital.

-_¡Olga! _–Exclamó sorprendida.

-_¡Gracias a Dios estas bien hermanita! _–Dijo al acercarse para abrazarla, sus ojos se aguaron al hacerlo.

Helga le sonrió levemente, aún no le gustaba tener aquellos gestos tan cariñosos con Olga, pero ambas habían crecido y madurado ¡Eran hermanas! Se llevaban mucho mejor que años pasados y eso le agradaba.

-_¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedes respirar bien? _–Cuestionó preocupada al soltarla.

- _Estoy bien Olga _–Respondió con la mirada en el piso.

-_Estaba muy asustada por ti Helga, no sabes cuánto miedo tuve de perder a mi hermanita_ –Comentó con un nudo en la garganta, comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

-_Lo sé_ –Murmuro un tanto conmovida ante las acciones de su hermana mayor.

-_Vamos, sube al auto. Estoy segura de que ya no quieres seguir aquí_ –Le sonrió abriendo la puerta trasera de su automóvil.

Helga ingresó al vehiculó y se acomodo en el amplio asiento de atrás. En años anteriores, la orgullosa niña de nueve años hubiera insultado a Olga y se marcharía sola hasta su casa, pero la joven Helga que estuvo cerca de ser tomada por los brazos de la muerte sabia apreciar el gesto de su hermana y ser más paciente con ella.

-_Oh, Helga ¡Si supieras todo lo que ah sucedido desde que te hospitalizaron!_ –Comentó entre emoción e intriga mientras encendía su auto.

La adolescente escuchaba atentamente mientras Olga parloteaba acerca de esas dos semanas; hablaba demasiado. Con el tiempo, Helga había aprendió a tolerar a su hermana mayor, había comprendido que Olga era una 'simple mortal' bendecida con todo el talento y gracia que poseía, para que iba a engañarse, si ella fuera igual de grandiosa también sacaría provecho de ello.

-_Por cierto…_ –Dijo Olga con una picara sonrisa –_…Arnold estuvo muy preocupado por ti._

El rostro de Helga se tomó una visible expresión de confusión –_¿Quién? _–Murmuró por lo bajo, sin embargo, Olga no le había escuchado.

-_¡Mira! ¡Ya llegamos a casa! _–Exclamó feliz mientras estacionaba el auto en la acera de enfrente.

La joven rubia esbozó una diminuta sonrisa, era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía aliviada de estar en casa, de poder ver a su familia, de estar de nuevo con sus amigos.

La mayor de los Pataki ayudó a su hermana menor a salir del auto mientras Helga admiraba cada detalle en la entrada de su hogar, como si no hubiera estado allí en años. Ambas chicas subieron los escalones con lentitud para comodidad de la más joven, su corazón latía con fuerza.

-_Hogar, dulce hogar_ –Sonrió Olga girando la perilla de la puerta.

Helga inhaló fuertemente mientras la puerta se abría. Un familiar aroma la invadió, era el delicioso aroma de esa comida italiana que a ella le encantaba.

-_¡Ya estamos en casa! _–Anunció Olga abrazando a su hermana por los hombros.

-_¡Oh, Helga! ¡Regresaste! _–Se escuchó la voz ansiosa de su madre desde la cocina.

La adolescente se encogió de hombros al escucharla ¿Miriam estaba feliz? Y además de eso ¿Estaba preparando su platillo favorito? ¿A qué se debía todo aquello?

-**Esto… ¿es por mí?** –Pensó anonadada.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a sus padres salir de la cocina con una expresión de ¿Alegría? Podría decirse que era eso, jamás había visto algo parecido en ellos.

-_¡Hija, gracias a Dios que estas bien! _–Exclamó Miriam con los ojos llorosos.

Helga no supo que responder mientras sus progenitores la abrazaban ¿Acaso estaban ebrios? Bueno, eso no la sorprendería en lo absoluto, incluso estaba segura de que los encontraría desmayados en el sofá.

-_¿Te sientes bien Helga? _–Preguntó Big Bob con calidez.

No sabía que le sorprendía más, si ver a su padre preocupado por ella, o haberlo escuchado llamarla _"Helga"_ en lugar de confundirla con Olga –_Hmf…Si, supongo_ –Respondió incrédula.

-_¡Tía Helga! ¡Tía Helga! _–Gritaba una voz infantil acercándose a ella.

La joven rubia sonrió ampliamente a la niña que era su alegría desde que nació: Su sobrina, la pequeña hija de Olga y su esposo el distinguido abogado, Richard Shay.

-_¡Olivia! _–La alzó en brazos mientras la chiquilla reía.

-_Te quiero mucho tía Helga, no quiero que te pase nada_ –Lloriqueó abrazándose al cuello de Helga.

La adolescente se conmovió ante las palabras de su sobrina, aquella niña era la única persona en casa que le demostraba un cariño puro y sincero, algo que ni sus padres habían hecho jamás.

-_Vamos Olivia, recuerda que Helga no puede agitarse mucho_ –Advirtió Olga tomando a su hija de los brazos de Helga.

-_¿Vas a jugar conmigo después de comer verdad tía? _–Le preguntó mirándola con ternura e ignorando a su madre.

-_¡Por supuesto! _–Afirmó con entusiasmo.

-_¿El Dr. Steiglitz no te asignó algún reposo? _–Cuestionó Miriam.

-_Nop. Mañana puedo regresar a la escuela_ –Respondió.

-_Sera mejor que subas y arregles todas tu cosas para mañana. Estas dos semanas deben olvidarse_ –Comentó Olga acariciando el cabello de Olivia.

-_Sube tus cosas también, y no dejes nada tirado_ –Dijo Big Bob tratando de mantener su voz estable.

La joven rubia rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su padre, como siempre, lo ignoró y subió hasta su habitación no sin antes tomar su bolso del suelo.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud. Con la luz apagada todo se veía intacto, justo como lo había dejado hace dos semanas atrás.

-_Helga _–La nombró aquella femenina voz entre las sombras de la alcoba.

-_¿Phoebe? _–Se sorprendió.

-_¡Sorpresa Helga! _–La pelinegra corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

La rubia correspondió al gesto de su mejor amiga ¡Como la había extrañado! Necesitaba hablar con ella, recuperar esas dos semanas infernales de su vida, y Phoebe, estaba allí para ello.

-_¡Ay Helga! ¡No sabes cuan angustiada estuve! ¡Todos te extrañamos mucho! _–Comentó entre lágrimas.

-_No sé si creerte_ –Bromeó separándose de su amiga.

Phoebe no había cambiado mucho con los años, aun era más bajita que Helga y debía usar anteojos para poder ver, su cabello había crecido y ahora era normal verla utilizar colas de caballo altas, camisetas largas y leggins de colores oscuros.

-_Fuimos a verte durante los primeros días, pero aun seguías inconsciente_ –Informó –_Nos dijeron en el hospital que era mejor esperar a que te dieran de alta._

-_Lo sé, las enfermeras me contaron_ –Dijo encendiendo la luz de su cuarto.

-_Decidimos dejarte unos globos y las tarjetas firmadas por cada uno para cuando despertaras ¿No las viste?_ –Preguntó irguiendo una de sus cejas.

-_Creó haberlas visto_ –Mintió con una sonrisa de lado. Lo cierto era, que todas las tarjetas que habían hecho sus amigos estaban guardadas en el bolso que traía con ella, iba a esconderlas en el librero de su habitación, donde solo ella supiera que estaban.

La pelinegra se quedó en silencio por un rato, había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle a su mejor amiga, Helga aun estaba susceptible por todo lo que había sucedido y no era una buena idea alterarla –_Oye ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió antes de que te hospitalizaran?_ –Preguntó temerosa.

-_No, la verdad no_ –Contestó sin pensarlo mucho, en realidad, lo único que tenía claro era que estaba sufriendo de un severo ataque de asma y que su cuerpo perdía oxigeno, después de eso, solo recordaba estar en el hospital.

Phoebe la miraba sin saber que decir, nadie había podído asimilar lo sucedido y sabia que Helga, aunque se hiciera la fuerte, no sería la misma tan fácilmente.

-_Aun recuerdo…_ –Soltó con voz melancólica –_…Recuerdo escuchar las voces diciendo que estaba a punto de morir _–Un nudo en la garganta la silenció por un segundo –_Tuvieron razón… hasta que pudieron salvarme._

La de anteojos se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla nuevamente, esas cosas no iban con Helga, para nada, pero no pretendía que se echara a reír luego de recordar lo que pudo haber sido su muerte. Helga tenía sentimientos, vaya que los tenia.

-_Se de algo que te animara_ –Dijo Phoebe tratando de cambiar el ambiente.

La rubia se secó las lágrimas mientras observaba a Phoebe tomar algo que estaba sobre su cama, luego le entregó el objeto en manos.

- _¿Un portarretratos?_ –Lo miró incrédula.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver la foto, la fotografía de grupo del último curso de la secundaria pública 119. No le gustaba admitirlo pero adoraba esa foto, era la acostumbrada fotografía que le tomaban a cada salón el primer día de clases para guindarla en la puerta de cada aula, las de los cursos pasados eran patéticas a su parecer, pero esta le encantaba.

-_¿Cómo la obtuviste? Pensé que no dejaban quitar las fotos de las puertas._

-_Arnold logró conseguir el negativo de la foto, estaba seguro de que te gustaría. Te conoce muy_ _bien _–Admitió con las manos en la espalda.

_"Arnold"_ ese nombre otra vez ¿Acaso era el mismo que Olga le había nombrado? ¿Pero quién era? ¿Sera que se trataba de algún maestro de esos que jamás lograba recordar el nombre pero de rostro sabia quien era?_ Arnold_, creía haberlo escuchado antes pero no atinaba con él.

-_Sabes, él estuvo muy distante estos días, demasiado triste. Decía que si algo te sucedía iba a ser su culpa_ –Comentó sin percatarse en la confusión de Helga.

-_¿Su culpa? _–Murmuró sin entender –**Arnold…**

-_Te apuesto a que cuando los dos vuelvan a verse la cosas estarán bien de nuevo ¿Verdad? _–Cuestionó con aires de romanticismo.

El corazón de Helga empezó a acelerarse, Phoebe había dicho demasiadas cosas en menos de tres minutos, cosas que para la pelinegra parecía tener algún sentido pero ella no entendía, nada, solo tenía ese nombre que aún se repetía en su cabeza.

-**Arnold…**

-_Helga ¿Qué te ocurre?_ –Preguntó la chica al notar la expresión de su amiga.

La rubia la miró fijamente, deseando que la pelinegra pudiera leer sus ojos y entender que nada de lo que había dicho de ese tal "Arnold" era lógico para ella.

Abrió la boca para hacer la única pregunta que se le ocurría en aquel momento, pero entonces, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe.

-_¡Tía Helga! ¡Señorita Phoebe! ¡La comida esta lista! _–Gritó Olivia tomando de la mano a ambas chicas.

Helga solo atinó a dejar la fotografía sobre su escritorio antes de que su sobrina las sacara del cuarto. No había notado que en la parte de atrás del portarretratos, había un diminuto sobre que decía "_De Arnold_" y que este se había despegado aterrizando bajo la alfombra del escritorio.

* * *

Como les dije, no pretendo que de la noche a la mañana los padres de Helga fueran los padres modelo que nunca fueron, ni que tampoco se convirtiera en intima de Olga, pero ¡vamos! ¿Acaso no es verdad que Helga ah madurado y que estuvo a punto de morirse? No iba a dejar que la pobre jamás descubriera el lado cálido de su familia. Ahora, me encanto la idea de incluir a la pequeña "Olivia" supongo que tiene sentido siendo Olga 10-12 años mayor que Helga; No lo sé, pero quiero que la niña sea de influencia en la recuperación de Helga.

Ahora, no describí la apariencia de Helga porque pienso dejarlo para el próximo capítulo, no lo tengo muy claro aún pero si bien es cierto que como adolescente seguramente la rubia se volvió más cuidadosa consigo misma, también es cierto que no se convirtió completamente en una "Reina de belleza" y quiero balancear ambas cosas en ella.

Deje varios indicios de lo que le sucedió a Helga antes de ser hospitalizada, ustedes diran "¿Asma? ¡Pensé que la habían atropellado o algo!" A ver ¿Cuántos personajes no han perdido ya la memoria por algún accidente o golpe? ¿No es algo cliché? Exactamente… créanlo, el asma es algo serio, yo soy asmática, y no es nada agradable. Phoebe también menciono algo por allí que es una GRAN pista… Oh si ;)

Agradezco inmensamente a: **Letifiesta, Diana Carolina, Linaakane, GRIMMM, Mayra Hdz y Adyel-Chan** pos sus **Reviews** :D de verdad mil gracias y perdonen la demora.

Nos leemos en la próxima, cuídense mucho!

Peace out!


End file.
